


Destructive Eris

by Chrysomething



Series: Destructive Eris [1]
Category: None - Fandom, individual story
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysomething/pseuds/Chrysomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black hair, and venomous green eyes. The family trade mark. A royal family of evil, and the princess who wants nothing to do with it. At only the age of fourteen, Eris, doesn't want anymore of the madness that goes around her kingdom. But that isn't her choice, and it isn't her place to say a word. A protective mother, a belittling sister, and a mad man of a father. She knows there's something better out there. She can sense it. She's practically drawn to it. She calls it a higher power. But the only power she knows is the dark. She wants to know what it is. And she'll go out on her own if she has too. If she can get away from her family and outside the Kingdom, she'll find what she's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destructive Eris

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really sure where im going to go with this, feed back would be greatly appreciated, maybe later on i might look for a Co-Writer. Nothing for certain right now. enjoy.

"Eris!" A high pitched voice rings through Eris' door into her head. The girl sits straight up in bed, frantically breathing from the scare.

Her hand over heart and she yells back. "I'm up! I'm up!" with eyes closed she slides out of her over sized bed and walks over to her black vanity. Through tired squinting eyes she sees herself. Black night gown. Long black hair. Thin. She opens an  eye fully. Green eyes. Glimmering and Dangerous. Nothing new, nothing different. She grabs a cloth and dips it into the bowl of water all sitting on her vanity. She closes her eyes again and washes her face. Feeling more awake she sits down on her vanity bench. She brushes through the hair that isn't braided with her fingers. she slouches and sighs. Which she isn't allowed to do. But it gives her a sense of relief. She sits up straight as her help comes in. Male help. She's confused. Her help should be female. She turns around and stands.

"Where's Lorelei?" she demands to know. She's not being stuck up, she's uncomfortable with the circumstance. He closes the door behind him. He's holding her clothing for the day. He's holding her garments. She turns around realizing shes not dressed appropriately. She reaches for her silk robe draped on her vanity and puts it on. He hasn't said anything. He places her clothes on her bed and walks towards her. She backs away to the other side of her bed. He stops walking. and sighs. 

"She's been reassigned" he says calmly. not breaking eye contact with her. She stares at him. She knows him. Was it Acely? He was practically the only one with red hair. She's certain that he use to be her sister Jennifer's help. She stares at the other side of her bed where her clothes are and returns her gaze.

"you may leave now." she acknowledges. But he doesn't move. 

"I'm sorry Miss but i can't leave until you are dressed." He moves closer to her as she jumps onto her bed and retrieves her clothes. 

She huffs "And I am certainly capable of doing it myself thank you." she's irritated.

She glances over to her wardrobe and tells him he can wait in there while she changes. He willingly does so. She follows him and stands next to the wardrobe just in case he can see anything. As she's changing she thinks of her former help, Lorelei. All the talks they had about a different world and all the "what if's" that came a long with that. Talking to Lorelei was the best part of the day. She was the one here whose smile wasn't menacing. Where did she get reassigned to, and for how long? She needed Lorelei in her life. Anyone else would make life pointless here. Especially Acely. He probably had his way with Jennifer. But then again who hadn't. But everyone still liked her. Her beauty wasn't the normal family beauty. Her eyes were almost Purple with grey areas. She used her beauty for evil. And that made father happy. She finished buttoning up her shorts and stuffed her blouse in them. Black. Everything she ever wore was black. She walked toward Her vanity and examined herself. A peasant blouse and shorts that rose to her waist. This is obviously something a royal family would never wear. But they had a talented seamstress and Eris wanted to use every drop of her skills. Which Mother didn't approve of, but, she still got away with it anyways and why not? it made the seamstress smile. And as long as she didn't play with colours it kept her mother at bay.Eris stuffed her hands inside the pocket and felt some paper. She quickly freed her hands from her pockets and brushed herself off when she remembered Acely in the closet. 

"Acely." She called in the direction of the Wardrobe. He stepped out. "Tell my mother I'm right behind you." She started towards the giant window facing her bed and stared out. viewing the garden shop across the way and the small garden below her window. She listens to his footsteps and hears the door close. When he's down the hall she reaches back into her pocket and opens the note. It's from Lorelei. it says: _Come visit the garden shop sometime Eris._ attached is a white ribbon. She wraps the ribbon on her bicep under her shirt. She doesn't know what it will do but it must be special, because anythings special if its from Lorelei. She looks down at the garden shop and smiles. She turns and heads down the hall downstairs.


End file.
